South Park
here we go I guess... Chapter 1: Spy Robin "I'm positive it's him. Undoubtedly it's him. My attacker. My enemy." the thoughts whizzed around the head of the young spy, who crept very slightly closer for a better look. The cold winter wind made cold shivers run up and down his spine, but he ignored it for the sake of duty. And his job as spybro president...instead, he hunched up his shoulders and pulled his furry hood up higher. As he peeked back around the house...he realised his suspect was gone! "H-hey, wait!" he cried, before realising his error. He cupped his paw over his mouth. "Actually," a voice said behind him. "YOU wait!" and the dirty villain leapt on top of him. With a yelp, Robin fell to the ground and landed in a pile of leaves. Evil laughter sounded above him, and with a growl, Robin kicked the person in the head. "OUCH!" Beast Boy yelled. "Dude, what's gotten into you? I thought this was a game!" and he climbed off of Robin. Oops. Carried away again. "Uhh...sorry dawg. I got...carried away." Robin said, shaking himself. Crunchy orange leaves dropped from his soft, golden fur. 'But this was my beautiful shirt...' Robin moaned inside to himself. But he decided to keep it cool. Casually he stepped out of the pile. "Dude, you totally nailed Spybro that time!" Beast Boy said, shouldering his furry brother. Yeah. As always, Robin was the best! He laughed. "Yeahhh. It's my speciallty." I mean, I LOVE spies, yo!" Beast Boy sighed at the usual bragging from Robin, then offered to walk him home. "Bruce's probably worrying about you, bro." Bruce was the unmistakable Batman himself. The dynamic duo were born for each other. Robin agreed, and together they began walking down the quite street. The trees were bushy with red and brown leaves. Many fallen leaves lay in piles on people's lawns, supporting big rakes, ready to rake them into huge wheelbarrows. Spring was Robin's favorite season. But it was Beast Boy's especially. "COWABUNGA!!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into a cow and leapt into a mud puddle. There was a squelch as the puppy hit the cold mud. He began rolling in it. "Yu-uck!" Robin exclaimed. His brother could be gross sometimes. No way would he go in there with his shiny new bling! "C'mon, dude!" Beast Boy cried, blissfully rolling in the mud. "The mud's great!" "NO WAY!" cried Robin, dodging the puddle and racing across the street to the Tower. Later on, Robin drunk up some more fresh water from his silver bottle. He and Babs Gordon had just shot a few hoops. It was pretty tough work in the cool weather, and both players decided to give it a rest. Babs was taking a nap upstairs, and Robin decided to sleep in the living room. He walked into the room, and with a yawn settled down in his favorite corner - a warm space by the bookshelf. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, and just as he let out a huge yawn... There was a knock on the door. "What now?" B-Dawg sighed as he got out of his cosy position, and headed towards the door. He peeked out of the dog flap. "Hi, Robin!" Starfire cried. Ah. His sister. "Oh, uh...hi, gal..." he yawned. "ROBIN! just found this CUTE boy! And --," "RIVAL?!" Robin gasped, diving back into his house. "W-where, bro?" Starfire giggled. "Back at MY house, pussy!" she said, jumping through the flap. "Now, anyways, this kid named Stan and his best friend Kyle, say they're ACTUALLY from South Park, Colorado." A lion? Had his sister gone nuts? Robin snorted with laughter. "Yeah." he laughed. "And MY mom is a magical wolf from the Soviet Union." Starfire looked desperate. "No, no, Robin! Listen - Stan says there's a storybook here in Boston somewhere, and Kyle came from it. A storybook titled "South Park" Robin frowned. "South Park?" he asked suspiciously. "Yeah. Kyle used to be Stan Marsh's best friend. His nephew was named after him." Robin was still suspicious. A magical child with a mother from a kiddom - with lion princes? "All right..." Robin said. "Take me to this child." Chapter 2: A Boy Named Stan A cold, wintery wind blew Robin's ears over his face as he ran after his sister. "I'd rather be taking a nap." he thought sadly, but kept up his pace as Starfire excitedly ran faster down the quiet street. "We are almost there!!" she cried, and Robin looked up to a neat little building just in front of them. The curtains were bright pink, and the front door was purple. This was defiantly his sister's home. Rosebud trotted up the little white path through the front yard, and opened up the dog-flap. "Psst! ROBIN!" she hissed. "In here!" Starfire gave a delicate jump into the house. Robin gulped. Suddenly, he was to face a yellow lion - uh, kitten? He felt the shivers go up as spine, as he thought about Madam Rouge. She was Russian with a terrible hiss! "Uhh...m-maybe, ya know..." Robin began. "Cyborg can check out the area...keep you safe and everything-," "ROBIN!!" Starfire said indignantly. "Come with me!" and she dragged him with her livewire into the house. Robin tumbled into a white living room. Took a deep breath... And sneezed. Saliva. Boogers. "Ugghh..." he groaned, wiping his nose. "Saliva - boogers - !" and he sneezed again. "'Mon." Starfire said. "Stan is this way." Robin rubbed his visors and ran after her. The closer they got to the kitchen, the stronger the sound got. Robin snuffled and sneezed and gasped. "I'm allergic!" he thought. "How am I allergic to kids?! They're people just like...ACHOO! Me..." Starfire giggled. "Robin! Wear this!" and she gave him a thick black muzzle. Robin gasped. "There ain't no WAY I'm wearin' a MUZZLE, bro!" he exclaimed. He'd worn one before. It was not pretty. Or dignified..."Alright. Keep sneezing the nose off then." Starfire sighed, carrying on to the kitchen. You can sneeze your nose OFF? Robin quickly pulled on the muzzle. It smelt like semen...stuff. In a instance it was off his face. Robin covered his nose with a piece of kitchen towel when he finally made it to the room. Starfire shook her head. "Ahh, Robin...never the mind. Here." Rosebud lead him to a basket in the corner of the room. Next to, of course, a litter box. Robin held his breath. Smells were really getting stronger. In the basket was a little blanket. With a lump. Starfire gently removed the blanket, to reveal a tiny fluffy ball of yellow fur. Robin peered into the basket in amazement. Was that...a...cat? That tiny fluffy ball was a... Starfire stroked it's fluffy fur with her ginger hands. "Wake up, bumgorf." she whispered. "Rise and shine, my ball of the sunshine!" Ah. Bumgorf was an affectionate term. Robin was sure he would think that the tiny fluffy creature was just another animal on the planet, but suddenly it opened it's huge sapphire eyes - (he'd never seen such big blue eyes!) and yawned, opening a tiny red mouth, and licked it's lips with a teeny tiny pink tongue. Cuteness overload! B-Dawg stumbled back in surprise. Was he really taken by a KID? "Hiya, sweetie!" Rosebud said, smiling. Simba looked up, then smiled. "You're back!" he mewed, in a tiny little voice. He jumped out of the blanket, put his paws up against the basket and nuzzled Rosebud lovingly. A little rumbling giggle sounded quietly from his furry chest. "Stan, I've brought my lover Robin - to ask a few questions about your mom." Simba looked up at B-Dawg. "My mama?" he asked. "Don't mess up, bro." Robin thought to himself. "You're da B, not the cu-tie!" B-Dawg puffed himself out, and cleared his throat. "Is she a REALLY lion?" he asked confidently. Simba nodded, a look of pride in his baby face. "Yes, sir." he said, and the puppy suddenly felt grown up. "My mommy was a lion in Africa. It was ruled by a king. He was a great king, too. And his son was a prince." "A prince?" B-Dawg asked. "Yes, sir." Simba replied. "His name was Simba. He was yellowish, too. My mommy was a cub, and one of Stan's bestest ever friends." Bestest? This kitten certainly WAS young. "But then...my mommy found a book. And she got stuck in it - then turned into a cat, and came here." Robin frowned. "So..your best friend was TRANSPORTED here in a book?" Stan shook his head. "No, sir. He was IN the book. That was the exit." Robin frowned. A lion who was actually a written character in a storybook? "My mom says the book is somewhere here in Bustin." Stan said. "BOstOn. Not BUstIn." said B-Dawg. "Yeah, that." said Simba. Then he yawned. "Is it lunch yet?" Robin groaned. Don't get Cyborg on him..."No, Stan - the book. Where is the book?" Simba jumped out the basket, and dove for his food bowl. "Somewhere here in Boston." he said, taking a mouthful of kitten food. "But I don't know where." Robin looked at Starfire. "A transporting book?" Chapter 3: Talking with Kyle B-Dawg ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the frost-bitten street. Silver pieces of ice sliced through the numbness of his furry legs, but he pushed on. "B-DAWG!!" Rosebud yelled, the wind snatching her voice. "WAIT!" but B-Dawg couldn't wait. He slipped and slide across the sidewalk, until he came with a halt outside a huge building. Livingstone Manor. B-Dawg raced up the path, and hammered his furry paws on the big door. Then he waited. A few moments later, Starfire had caught up with him, and sat by his side. She panted hard as B-Dawg scratched at the door again. "Hello?" he cried. "Yo, Cyborg! Bro, we need you!!" ... CLI-ICK-A! The door nob turned, and finally opened. A healthy, quite large 12 year old boy stared at them. "Oh! Buddies!" he said, then stepping back inside, he called out: "Budderball! The Buddies are here to see you!" there was a thunder heavy footfalls (excuse me, PAWfalls) as a large, solid creature came rushing downstairs. "Easy, bro..." B-Dawg thought as Budderball tumbled down, and joined Bartleby at the door. "B-Dawg! Rosebud, Sis! Heya!" he barked. "Budderball, this is important!" B-Dawg yapped. "C'mon!" and he raced back down the path, followed by Rosebud and Budderball. So...a magical child says the book is here in Boston?" Beast Boy asked. The whole Buddies group were gathered in B-Dawg's living room. "Exactly." B-Dawg said with a nod. "Simba says the book can TRANSPORT. Meaning...if we can get our paws on that book...we could have the power to transport any pup or thing." the Buddies stared at him for a long time. "Including..." Buddha whispered. "...us?" "Yes." the Buddies all gasped. "DUDE! We...we could go ANYWHERE!" Beast Boy gasped. Robin nodded. "If..." he said. "We find that book." "Which we will and bring to the justice!" Starfire remarked with a smile. Curious and brave, she stood up. "We will find that book!" she cried. "I say we go find the mama of Stan!" she held out a paw. "Who is with me?" the Titans all leapt to there paws, and put them on top of Starfire's. "3...2...1...BREAK!!" "Follow me, everyone." Raven said, leading the Titans down the road with his black nose sniffing up every small smell. "Yo, if you can find a lion-cat this way dawg," B-Dawg said. "Why can't you find the book?" "That book is far from any physical items my body has ever known." Raven said, calmly sniffing the sidewalk. "It would be impossible to analyse the scent of it." the Titans followed Raven across the street and past a few houses. Until he suddenly stopped. "...this...is it." Raven whispered, slowly looking up at the house. "Simba's mother is hear." B-Dawg wagged his tail. If Kyle could tell the pup where about it was...Mudbud walked over and scratched at the door. There was a pause. Then a cacophony of barks! Robin screamed and jumped back. "D-d-d-dogs?" he whimpered. "Robin?" Starfire sighed. "What the glarfnork?" there was a click as a key was turned in the lock of the door. The Buddies stepped back as it was slowly opened. Suddenly, a huge white dog jumped out with a bark. "AAAUGGGHH!!" The Titans cried. Robin gasped as the huge white monster bounded his way...then covered him in slobbery licks. "UGH!" he growled. "Get OFF!" a woman ran out of the house, and grabbed the dog's collar. "Sorry!" she laughed. "Volty won't hurt you. He's just very...excited." Robin looked suspiciously at the huge german shepherd. It wagged it's tail and lolled it's tongue. "Hiya, guys." he whispered. "I've been waiting for you...Kyle's on the sofa." he winked and ran in the house. Robin frowned. How did he know? "Kali's this-a-way." B-Dawg said, and The Buddies trotted into the house after him. B-Dawg sniffed the air for a cat. Funny. He sniffed again. He couldn't smell anything! So he followed the smell of fish breath towards a sofa, and lying there was a sandy-colored kitty. Aha! Robin trotted over to the lavender sofa, and stood on his hindlegs. "Psst! Kitty! Yo, lioness!" the cat yawned and opened one eye. Then smiled. "Ahhh. B-Dawg. I've been waiting?" B-Dawg's heart leapt in surprise. "HOW do you know my name?!" he cried. "I know a good many things." the cat purred softly. "The Great Kings tell me all." Great Kings? B-Dawg shrugged that off then said, "Can you help us?" Rosebud yipped. "We need guidance to the storybook." Kali opened her huge amber eyes, becoming suddenly serious. "Sit before me." she commanded. The Buddies obeyed, and sat on the rug before her. Kali sat on the sofa facing them, then whispered, "The storybook lies here in Fernfield." Buddha nodded. "Yes, we are knowledgeable of this fact, Madam, but we don't know about where in this humble town." Kali nodded. "Ahh. I see you are wise to ask. Very good. I shall tell your hearts." Chapter 4: The Storybook "Our hearts?" Robin rolled his eyes. Kyle nodded. "Your hearts know. They give you wisdom." Robin snorted, but Raven nodded. "Go ahead, oh wise One." Raven said. "We are listening." Kyle settled down on the sofa, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a little shiver ran up Robin's spine. Not of the cold, but of...knowledge. He turned to look at the other Titans. All four of his best friends were looking at one another in shock and surprise. They had all felt it. Kyle opened his eyes and looked at Robin. And suddenly he knew. "I-I know where the storybook is...!" he cried. The tingle of magic gave him a map in his heart. He turned gratefully to Kenny. That Jewboy really DID know what he was doing! Turning to the other Buddies, he gestured them to follow. "C'mon, bros!" he yelled. "My heart knows where it is." Cyborg frowned. "What?" he asked. Robin nodded. "Kenny told my heart!" the Buddies glanced at each other in wonder, then followed B-Dawg out the house and down the street. Kali watched them from the window. "Go, Buddies." she whispered. "Save our world." Robin raced down the street towards his house. The tingling would strengthen every time he got nearer. 'The book must be by my house!' Robin thought, leading the panting Buddies around the corner. "Can we...take...a break?" panted Budderball. "Runnin after magical books makes me hungry." Robin groaned. "Forget you're stomach for once, bro, and follow a guy with brains!" suddenly the tingling stopped. B-Dawg flushed with horror. "M-my directions...! They're gone!" he cried. The Buddies stopped. "What do you mean they are of the gone?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head walking in circles. "I-I said something to Cyborg, and-," Ah. Ego. Robin sighed. "I'm sorry Cyborg, f-for saying I was better than you." at once the tingling returned! Robin grinned. "No ego on this trip!" he said. "Got it!" and he continued to lead his brothers and sisters down the street. Cyborg lagged behind, sighing in exhaustion. His stomach was rumbling, and he moaned. At that moment, a Baker's sign caught his eye. Meanwhile, Robin still lead his troop to his house, and when he arrived, his heart leapt. "The storybook is here!" he hissed in excitement. Mudbud frowned up at the house. "This is your house, dude." he said. B-Dawg nodded, then blinked. It WAS his house. Directly at his house. No neighbours or near by yards. Robin gasped. "The book is in my HOUSE!" he exclaimed, pushing open the door, and leaping in. The Titans gazed at each other, then followed. Robin sniffed around his house, trying to pick up a scent. His magical guide wasn't telling him anymore. "Where is it?" B-Dawg wondered aloud, searching the top of the dusty bookshelf. He sneezed. Beast Boy trotted into the living room. "It's here somewhere, dude." he said. "I mean...you're calculations are correct...right?" "Correct-a-mundo." Robin murmured, sniffing the bookshelf. "A-a-a-a-CHOO!!" dust flew everywhere. Mudbud coughed and held his nose. B-Dawg sniffled, then looked up. "What's this?" he asked, taking out a large box. "I thought this was part of the shelf. "It WAS covered in dust." Beast Boy laughed. Robin opened the lid. "It smells like dog treats." he said. "Is this a forgotten Christmas box?" Mudbud frowned. "It...isn't the book...is it?" Robin stared up at him, then back down to the box. He wiped the dust off an item in the box with his hand. The big, unmistakable title yelled, "SOUTH PARK" Robin gasped and jumped backwards, and Beast Boy peered in, wide-eyed. "What's going on?" asked Rosebud, hurrying over. She gave one look in the book and gaped. Raven stared at Robin. "Open it!" he cried, and Robin opened to brilliant book with bright golden pages. Immediately, there was a puff of rainbow smoke and sparkles showered the four pups. There was a scream of magic blowing full force in their ears, and suddenly they were lifted off their feet. "AAAAAARRRGHH!!!!!!!" Robin cried, flying through the powerful blast. Sparkles stung his eyes and tickled his nose. "ATCHOO!" he sneezed. He blinked, then gazed around him. Transparent images of lion cubs surrounded him. One was wearing visors. And looked just like Robin. "Noooooooooo!!!" Robin yelped as he was sucked into a dark black hole, and became unconscious. Chapter 5: Colorado and South Park "Ugh...my head...w-where am I...?" the sun beat like a hot frying pan cooking eggs on Robin's head. He groaned and stood up. "Ugghm...guys? Titans?" he panted. "Where are you...?" he shook himself, and coughed. He needed water. He yawned. He was exhausted. Where was he? The sun covered the dry grassy area, so it was unclear. "Y-yo, bros?" he called. No answer. "Yo, bros!" he called again. "...Robin...?" Starfire! It was Starfire! "Starfire! Gal!" Robin cried, racing towards the small voice. "Keep calling! I'm coming!" he rushed through the stinging dry grass, calling her name. The little weak voice got louder and louder, and Robin's footsteps got stronger and stronger. Finally, he peered over a bush. He saw something looking like Starfire. "I'm coming!" he cried, leaping over the bush. Then stopped. That wasn't Starfire. It was a young boy. Robin slowly backed away, his hear thumping in his furry golden chest. "Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" Robin asked, beginning to hurry backwards. Suddenly he tripped on his tail and fell with a splat on his behind. He stopped looking at the child to gaze down at his tail in surprise. It was longer then before! He curled it up, then gazed in amazement at a little brown-gold tuft of fur at the end. He looked like he was in...was he in...? His thoughts were interrupted by a roar of laughter. Robin whipped round. The lion cub was on her feet! She came limping towards Robin. "Aaaaaaughh!!!" he screamed, then turned and ran. He sped through the dry plains. This was Colorado, not Massachusetts. He didn't have to feel it to know it. He bounded over bushes and sandy hills and finally landed with a crash in a lush patch of green grass. "Oh, man." Robin gasped. He looked behind him. He'd lost the hungry lion. Shaking himself, he began to search through the bushes for his siblings. He stopped when his tail gave a jerk. "OW!" he cried, looking behind him. He was stepping on his tail again. His very LONG tail...he frowned. Had it been stretched? Why did it look like a lion's tail? He began to walk slowly up a small hill, and wandered through the tall grass. Maybe someone around could help. He had just reached the top of the hill when he heard someone singing. He frowned, and looked over the top of the hill. A blue-coated boy, Craig, with a long middle finger was singing and dancing on a rock. Robin rolled his eyes, and sighed. He didn't come hear to watch a bird sing. In fact, he didn't want to come hear at all. Suddenly, there was a scream. Robin looked back up at Craig. He was gone! Robin jumped up onto the hill to see what had happened - then froze. Right where Craig lay...there was a another boy to pin him down. Opening it's mouth, it began to sing. "This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt, roar and snort. Not a tail I distort! On the morning report!" and with that, he grabbed Craig by the chullo, swung him around and through. They hit the ground with a thud. At that moment, there was a burst of laughter. Robin hid back in the grass. He was surrounded by a whole pack of kids! He crouched as low as possible. Suddenly, he was hit in the stomach. He gasped in pain and looked beneath him, where a girl named Wendy had popped out of nowhere. "Watch it!" Robin hissed "I'm -," "Where's Craig, sir?" the creature asked. Robin blinked. "I'm sorry?" Wendy looked around him. "Craig! If I could give him a piece of my mind, I'd be sooo happy" Robin chuckled. "King? Lead me to him!" he said. The gopher nodded. "He's giving pouncing lessons with his son Stan I believe." he said. B-Dawg almost chocked on his breath. "S-Stan?!" he cried. The gopher nodded. "Are you not from here?" he asked. "Stan, future Most-Popular-Kid in South Park Education. Come, we'll meet them." and he dove under ground again. Robin followed his trail up on the hill. He wasn't looking where he was going. And stepped on the bird. Suddenly, a blonde little boy, Butters, popped out of the ground. "Oh hamburgers!" he cried. "I gotta get outta here!" Robin dashed backwards as another blondie, Tweek, flailed his arms up to the rock yelling, "CRIAG!! COFFEE!! I NEED IT NOW!!" Tweek had barely finished when a huge lion came leaping over them. Robin yelped and ducked, just as the lion landed. Suddenly, a little cub ran up. "Aww, Dad, can't I come?" he cried. "No, son!" the lion boomed, and sped off at top speed. Now that lion was gone. Robin turned to stare into the face of the other. "H-hi!" Robin gulped. The little boy blinked at him in surprise. He didn't look threatening. He didn't even look hungry. "Hello." he replied, his friendly sapphire eyes sparkling. "Are you new to South Park?" Chapter 6: Where's Cyborg? Robin was shocked and confused. This kid was friendly, it didn't want to rip him apart. He stared hard into its bright blue eyes. "I-I'm Robin" Robin stuttered. "Robin of the Teen Titans." The kid laughed. "Robin of the Teen Titans? What a simple name!" Robin wanted to roll his eyes and insist that Stan was a much simpler name than Robin, but he didn't want to risk it near a child. Especially one with a dad who said the N-word on national TV. "Anyway as I was saying." Stan continued. "I'm Stan Marsh, welcome to South Park. Are you new here?" Robin stammered then said, "Y-yes, very new. Uh, how long have you and you're, uhh...family been here?" "Very long." Stan said proudly. "Three generations before Grampa!" Robin had no clue who his 'grampa' was, but he didn't care. All he cared for was the whereabouts of his four best friends. Stan carried on yapping away about his grandfather, and his great-grandfather, and his great-great-grandfather while Robin looked around the tall grasses, anxiety filling his heart. Then, he raced off as fast as he could. "Beast Boy!" he cried. "Starfire! Raven!" his new feet were full of muscle, and he hammered across the Coloradan plain as fast as he could. Suddenly, his nose picked up a scent. Raven! He could smell a lion-y scent of her at...3PM! "I'm coming, Rave!" he cried, running as fast as he could to a little curled up ball on the ground. "Ughh my head..." Raven groaned from the ball. "Bro, it's me!" Robin cried. Raven looked up, then opened his eyes wide in horror. "Morsus mortis!" she cried. "No bro, it's me! Robin! I'm a child again. I must have magically changed!" Raven frowned. "It is you, Robin! What in the mysterious..." Despite his new lion form, Raven hadn't changed a bit. Still that cynical grumpy girl with a love for waffles. Classical. "We must find the others!" Raven cried. "I just hope bad karma hasn't touched any of them." Robin thought of what bad they possibly could have done to get them bad karma, but he didn't stop to think. After picking up a scent of scruffy fur, the two brothers ran to find Beast Boy. They found him as a hippo wallowing with some others in a mudpool. After explaining they're new forms as kids, Beast Boy frowned. "It still doesn't make any sense. Why would some book turn us into children? It's creepy!" They continued their search for Starfire and Cyborg. As the threesome wondered through the grass, something bright yellow jumped out and hit them in the side. "Aggghhh!!" Beast Boy and Raven cried. But Robin recognized the attacker. "Calm down, guys, it's just Stan." the two looked up in surprise at the name, and Robin motioned for them to be quiet. "More friends?!" Stan exclaimed. "Doesn't this day just keep getting better and better, Craig?" the blue-coated boy stopped near the Titans. "Yes, for the most part..." he said in a very Texan accent. "Now, let's go young master back home." Robin sniffed the air. Was that his soulmate? "Hey dawg, I smell Starfire!" he cried. Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, I smell her too!" they began to sniff the ground, when suddenly there was a blonde blur of fur. Starfire came leaping out. "Hey friends! Totally the fetch to see you!" she had a big Coloradan flower blooming in her fur. "Guess you figured out we're semi-kids now?" Robin laughed. "So good to see you, gal!" Starfire grinned back. Then her smile dropped. "W...where's Cyborg?" Cyborg! They had forgotten Cyborg! "Yo dawg, where is he?!" He moonwalked backwards. No Cyborg. He did the paw-wave over a ridge. No Cyborg. He did the dub-step through a huge gopher hole. Where was Cyborg? Category:MeggieConte Category:South Park Category:Teen Titans